


【佐鸣】午夜旅馆猜想

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 在列车的奔驰中，他们相互亲吻，火便烧起来。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	【佐鸣】午夜旅馆猜想

**Author's Note:**

> 一个比较特殊的419。

午夜十二点，日常打烊的时间。去往X城的末班车算起来已经错过好几趟。换班结束，鸣人从大厦里出来，楼下全天营业的便利店里只剩下几个高中生。不知是期末奋战还是趁机聚会。

总之与他无关。鸣人到了车站，雨才慢慢下下来。他暗道运气糟糕，又想到这个月好像都过得不太顺利。首先，鸣人确定自己最近没做什么坏事，甚至还收养了一只黑色流浪猫。行善积德可能算不上，但运神仿佛与他逆背而行。

十二点钟，特殊时段运行的公交车也已经结束了。裤脚的湿润让他打了个寒颤。鸣人坐在椅子上，斜眼盯着自动贩卖机。面包，热茶和易拉罐饮料。没有拉面呢，他心想。附近的一乐关门之后，他已经很久没有吃到称心如意的拉面了。

忽然间，一个人影闪进视野，几乎连脚步声都没有，黑色的伞挡住上半身，正在操作售卖机。在方形机器构成的光圈里，鸣人看到他买了一罐红色的果汁。LOGO是蓝色高饱和度的中文字。

这个家伙似乎也在等车。撑黑伞的男人在他旁边的位置上坐了下来。夜里，鸣人看不清对方的长相。这个点已经不会再有公交车了，要劝他打的吗，或者和他干脆合拼一辆车。

鸣人思忖一番，心里蓦然翻涌出一股冲动。

没料对方先开了口：要一起吗？

这个字眼好像在他的脑海中从未存在过，第一次演化出美好的字形。但意外的是，鸣人没有感到十分惊讶，他诶了一声，眨眨眼。一起？男人嗯了一声，补充道，一起回去。鸣人不太明白，看着那个男人朝他转过头，直起身体准备朝他走过来。

那把搁在地上的黑伞没有牢牢抓住走水的地缝，被风掀翻，吹到了几步开外的店门口。男人没有去追逐那把伞的打算，专注地望着鸣人。宇智波，他吐出一个姓氏。恍惚之余，鸣人注意到了对方的容貌。这位姓宇智波的先生相当好看，有着典型的亚洲男人的骨相。鸣人直直地盯着他，完全忘记了这是一个多么失礼的行为。

我们在哪里见过吗？鸣人忍不住说。总觉得你很面熟，好像很久之前就认识你一样。

没想到对方点点头，认同了这个荒谬的结论。你叫什么？他问，语气正式。鸣人鬼使神差地告诉这个陌生人，鸣人，我叫漩涡鸣人。

鸣人。宇智波重复了他的名字，好像在熟悉它们的发音。要一起走吗？他又这么说道。

一起……

鸣人喃喃地咀嚼这个词语，品尝到了难忍的不舍。他不明白这份异样的情绪是什么，但好在一个依靠直觉处事的人不会觉得困扰。他察觉不到自己的抗拒，甚至不认为换班之后的疲惫工作日，答应一个陌生男人的邀约是多么不正常的事。因为很显然，对方坦然的神色证明了这点。他们的心中，不止有惊讶。

他哑声答应。一起走吧，宇智波先生。说话的时候，也许谁都不知道他们要到哪里去。午夜十二点，没有公交运行，没有电车横穿整个城市。只是雨的气息四处弥散，好像一支歌，声调无比的甜，充满蛊惑的力量。

两个无神论者，确确实实受到了神秘的指引。坏掉的指挥灯连照明的功能都失去了，他们走在无人的斑马线上，冒雨穿过了黑色马路。脚踩在洼地里，影子像打碎的玻璃。月光刺破了密密匝匝的灌木，构成一张蜘蛛网。

好像是这才反应过来，他一开口就是混沌的字音，我们要去哪里？

直到他整具身体好像变重几倍地陷进白色的床被里。被料几乎裹了他一半的脸，鸣人头脑发晕，鼻子里充斥着旅馆特有的清新剂的味道。身上压着宇智波，白色的衬衣全部湿透。鸣人不安地颤抖起来，被握住了手腕。宇智波俯下身，吻到他的右手手臂。他下意识一抖，抓住了男人的左手。

吻一路爬上去，带来说不清的知觉。一阵又一阵陌生的喜悦撞击他的大脑，也许还包括宇智波的。他们不明不白地抱在一块，恰好使双方都想起了荒谬的初遇。但是反悔已经来不及了。他们都不是那样出尔反尔的人。实际上在邀请和接受邀请的时候，大脑都很清醒。鸣人垂着眼，好像一点头就能吻到宇智波的头发，上面沾惹了雨天特有的气味。窗外淅淅沥沥的声音让他忽而悲伤忽而拥有单纯的欢乐，鸣人身上伏着的仿佛是城市停运的列车。

隧道里，他们时暗时明。

一个亲吻落在他的嘴角，鸣人为之动容，激动地回应对方，好像落在那里的滚烫的火星。他在男人的耳边不断地说，我们在哪里见过？

我们在哪里见过？

宇智波没有多余的话，但是他的行动让鸣人深刻地察觉到了。也许从他出现在自己的视野里之前，这个男人已经打着伞站在了长椅之后。就如他凝视那台发光的贩卖机一样，他凝视着自己，心里涌上冲动，涌起碎片式的喜悦，就像失而复得那般地，走进了下雨的车站里。

在巨大的晃动和折叠中，鸣人耳朵里似乎传来了轰隆隆的声音。不是远方的雷，也不是什么突如其来的爆炸。这可怕的动静好像列车驶过，碾压着两条铁轨，而鸣人正侧躺在轨道旁的草丛里，望着天边滚动的云。令人难以忍受的声音消失之后，列车也开得早就不见踪影。取而代之的是一张倒悬的脸，他睁开眼，仿佛睡了很久，做了许多天真的梦。梦的尽头就是这张脸。他瞪着眼睛，问，**，你怎么来了的说。

**，**……他大叫了一个模糊的名字，吐出口的却是：宇智波。鸣人破碎地喊道，几乎要从眼眶里挤出眼泪。男人停下动作，伸出手，摸了摸他的脸。然后他便彻底压住了他，又是一个缠人的拥抱。鸣人彻底从梦里醒了过来。我做了一个梦，他说。宇智波说，你晕过去了吗？鸣人啊了一声。

男人告诉他，不是梦。吊车尾的。

为什么这么喊我？鸣人挣扎了几下，伸手轻轻地推他。宇智波没动，反而望进他的蓝色眼睛。不知道，他冷静地说，大概觉得你在念书的时候会是班级的吊车尾吧。

哈哈，鸣人沙哑地笑起来，呼吸喷在宇智波的脸上。我的体育很好哦，拿过校运动会的第一名。不过其它学业确实不怎么样就是啦，说起来，我以前……他的声音低下去，抑制不住想要吐露真心的鲁莽，我以前也觉得自己是个吊车尾。什么都做不到，好像这个世界上，除了自己之外，没有人相信我。

因为吊车尾的意思就是……男人没有说出口，他嗯了一声，埋在鸣人的肩膀里：所以说你才是吊车尾的。鸣人不满地哼了一声，到底什么意思嘛，我说，这个称呼真的很失礼！

宇智波没说话，偏头凑过来。一吻结束后，他们瞧着对方眼睛里的彼此，胸膛急促地起伏。鸣人说，我从来不在“这种时候”接吻……喂！

说着又被堵住了嘴唇。但这一回鸣人没有作任何挣扎，身体里只剩下如山倒的期盼。这个面容英俊的男人好像确实与他认识了很久，也十分熟悉，以至于鸣人恍恍惚惚中竟然觉得，他们本该就是这样。

雨走遍了这个城市的所有地方。隔壁房间隐约传来了新闻播报和情人间的秘密。宇智波。鸣人低语着，觉得有一些遗憾，宇智波……宇智波没有告诉我他的名字。肩膀处的痛使他回过神来。男人咬了他一口，似乎对他的走神多有不满。啊，他轻轻地喊。鸣人迷蒙着投去视线，并不知道怎么形容现在的感觉，认为宇智波带给他的美非但不软弱，而且无法征服。他高中的时候有没有参加过弓道部，或者跟家里的长兄学过一个童年的剑术。

在列车的奔驰中，他们相互亲吻，火便烧起来。鸣人的听力和视力好像都被带走了，唯一可听，可视的就是眼前的男人。好熟悉。他无法抑制这份动容，忽然哭起来。

佐助。男人说，搂紧了他，告诉鸣人：宇智波佐助。

梦变得完整。

全都结束了。鸣人枕在佐助的胳膊上，浑身卸防，像某条瘫痪的交通线，从心的位置开始，这里就是枢纽。佐助动了动麻木的左手，毫无情绪地，唐突地说，很痛。鸣人似乎非常明白这并不是控诉，好像只是……他往上摸了一寸，傻乎乎地抓住，听见黑暗中慢慢涌现的脉搏声，脑海里响起警报。眼前又是蓝光又是绿色的雨水反射，汽车半夜路过旅馆下的柏油路，轮胎碾过去的声音格外清晰，轻松盖过他们的呼吸。想到刚才做的事，鸣人把手松开，换作从前，或者换作前一秒的自己，可能立马就会拿起外套逃跑。

但是佐助不一样。他想，为什么？那种感觉像是许多人挤进胸膛，不是联想，是回忆。各式各样的。有许多不属于他的，也不属于任何人的回忆单刀直入，误打误撞切进来。隔壁房间的电视换了很多台，频道的午夜新闻只有白色雪花碎碎念。这些声音最终都只变成了一个名字，佐助。佐助。宇智波佐助。

他躺在铁轨旁边的草丛里，黄色的枯草和绿色的新芽混杂在一起。他的金发也在其中。他觉得自己好像流水，一面透明的镜子。一个黑发的男人走过来，跪下来看着他的脸。于是他说，**，你怎么来了的说。现在鸣人知道了：佐助。

你怎么来了？他如梦初醒地翻过来。男人也察觉到了。他们共享了这许许多多的记忆，模模糊糊地有所意识，明白荒唐的并非他们，好像是这个世界本就如此。世界的初生是一个脆弱的蛋壳，渺小，轻盈，他们站在壳的顶端，因为重量过大致使蛋壳开裂，就这么掉下去，掉了很久很久，终于来到世界的另一端。他们相遇的时候是一个雨夜，十二点，站牌下，自动贩卖机的光圈中，两个无神论者齐齐把目光聚集。

怎么是你。

怎么是你。

FIN


End file.
